Overprotective
by PeonieRose
Summary: Solangelo! one-shot based on the Au where Nico is a super overprotective dad. Will and their daughter, Astra, go beyond the protective borders of New Rome and out into the city of San Francisco for the first time without Nico and Nico grows worried.


Nico knew he was protective. He didn't like seeing the people he loved get hurt, and would do anything to protect them. He, though, didn't know he was this overprotective. Will and their daghter, Astra, had gone out of the protective boundaries of New Rome, out onto the streets of San Francisco, for the first time without Nico. To say the least, Nico was terrified. He was pasing around the living room, thinking about all the possilities they could get hurt, which honestly wasn't helping.

'What if a monster attacks them? What if they get kidnapped?' what-ifs kept swarming in his brain, but he knew for certain one thing. He knew for certain that if something were to happen to the two people he loved most, he wouldn't even know about it because he wasn't with them.

Something wet slid down his right cheek and surprised Nico out of his thoughts. His left cheek then became wet soon after. His vision became more and more blurred as more tears piled up in his eyes.

'What if they're already dead?'

He lost it. He completely lost it. He broke down on the couch and sobbed into his hands. He didn't know what he'd do if they both-both…

He brought his knees to his chest and cried, wishing his husband and his daughter, the loves of his life, would come back home.

* * *

After struggling to unlock the door, while carying a sleeping Astra in his arms, Will was finally able to open his front door and walk in. He quietly shut the door, careful not to wake Astra up, before heading into her room to tuck her into her bed. He carefully walked out and shut her door before looking for Nico.

"Nico?" Will called out as he searched through the house for his husband. He heard a sniffle and his nose scrunched up in confusion. He called out for him again. He continued to search through the house, untill he reached the livving room and saw him curled up on the couch, head burried into his knees.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Will asked as he took a seat next to Nico on the couch. Nico shook his head as he continued to cry.

"Oh honey, come here," Will said as he pulled Nico onto his lap. Nico wrapped his arms around him and burried his face into his shoulder in response, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, you want to tell me whats wrong, hmm?" Will asked Nico gently as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"Its just, that was the first time you and Astra leave without me. I-I was scared something was going to happen to you, and I'd have no idea. I thought-I thought,"

"Hey, look at me," Will said as he pulled away from Nico slightly. He looked into his red, puffy eyes and he felt his heart crack. He hated seeing Nico like this. He gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life."

"Then you shouldn't worry so much. Whether you're with us or not, we're always going to be in danger. There's always the risk of a monster tracking us. And there's always the chance of a mortal harming us. But that shouldn't keep us from going outside. Astra can't forever be protected by the boundaries of New Rome, even if that's how we would have it, which it is. She has to know about the danger of the real world. You just have to trust I will do everything and anything to protect her, okay?"

Nico nodded in response. Will gave a small smile before gently kissing his lips with his own. He rubbed his nose against Nicos cheek.

"Love you," He whispered.

"Love you t—" Nico had been saying, but was interupted when he heard a sniffle from being the corner.

"Astra?" he called out and Astra moved from behind the wall, hands rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, Bambina, come here," Nico said with outstretched arms. She ran into his open arms, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't like seeing papá cry," she said as Nico gathered her into his lap.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I promise I'll stop," he said before placing a kiss onto her nose.

"Forever?" she asked, looking up at him. Nico chuckled as he stole a glance at Will. He was smiling. He looked back down at his daughter.

"Maybe not forever, but for right now yes. Tell me about your day with Daddy. Did he spoil you?" Nico asked and she nodded in response, mischievous smile on her face. Will scoffed.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Will said and Astra giggled.

"You…" Will said before plucking Astra off of Nico's lap and tickling her. Astra shrieked.

"Daddy! Stop!" she said in between giggles.

"Never!" he responded. As he was tickling her, Nico reached over and started tickling Will's neck, which over the years he had come to know was his weak spot. Will stoped tickling Astra and started laughing himself.

"Ah—Nico! H-H-How could you!?"

"Run Astra, run!" Nico told Astra, and she did just that, giggling the whole way. Nico continued tickling Will untill they found themselves both spread out on the couch, Nico ontop of Will. Nico smirked before kissing Will. Will melted at the kiss almost immedietly, and Nico almost started to feel bad about what he had planned.

Almost.

He pulled away just slightly from Will's lips and whispered, "Sorry babe."

"Huh?" Will intellegently responded. Nico placed one last kiss on his lips before tickling him senselessly. After a moment, Nico booked it, joining Astra in hiding in the other room.

"You guys are going to get it!" Will called out, smiling to himself. Astra shrieked at Will's threat and Nico let out a chuckle.

Gods, did he love them.

* * *

Honestly, who doesn't love their otp having tickle fights?

Also, Astra means "Coming from the stars" in greek, so like u know how stars provide light in darkness *Inserts smirk emoji here*

Follow me on Instagram: username in bio

Comment on one of my posts: "tickle fights are the best" and ill follow you and spam ya with likes.

Alright, Peonie out.


End file.
